


【翔润】你从山中来22

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】你从山中来22

松本润原本想装睡来着，最后不知道是不是因为昨天晚上运动量太大，他真的睡着了。

醒来之后，日头有些西斜，樱井翔已经不在屋子里了。

虽然升上了席官，成为了“樱井十一席”，樱井翔却没有选择搬到席官的寓所，而还是住在这间独门独院却小得像柴房的屋子。

樱井翔说自己已经住习惯了不想搬，松本润则无可无不可，虽然从前喜欢朋友爱热闹，但他对人类，尤其是阴阳师并无好感，住的偏一点还安静些。

躺在不知什么时候铺平整的床铺上，松本润愣愣地望着房梁忘了很久，才终于，反应慢很多拍地后怕了起来。

之前他想错了，现在的樱井翔根本不是换了个芯子，他是终于暴露了本性，或者说，是因为不明原因灵魂陷入沉睡，又因为什么契机突然觉醒了才对。

曾经的樱井三席，带着十四只式神，以摧枯拉朽之势与松本润展开车轮战，对这八尾妖狐势在必得。

虽然一人一妖只面对了很短的一段时间，那一战却给松本润留下了不可磨灭的印记，以至于当他醒来后发现自己居然成了对方式神，险些克制不住那恐惧不要表现出来。

五十年前松本润就知道，这人就是个无情无义的疯子，为了把他捏在手心里牢牢掌控，似乎可以付出任何代价。

式神对阴阳师来说是重要的伙伴，樱井三席却能眼睛都不眨地命令，强迫他的十几只式神以命来换松本润的伤。

如今，经过昨晚的那场情事，那种被一个人掌控的感觉，又回来了。

不过这一次跟上一次区别很大，温水煮青蛙，更加的悄无声息，一点一点渗透。

最可怕的是，等到松本润反应过来的时候，他对樱井翔的排斥和抗拒，都已经不是那样的斩钉截铁且极度强烈了。

松本润觉得自己似乎是掉进了一个猎人精心布置好的陷阱一般，只能进，不能出。

明明设局的是松本润自己，樱井翔确实如他预料的那样，一步一步地走了进来。松本润本应如局外人一般，冷静地，缜密地安排，计划，在不动声色中，让哄骗也好，强迫也罢，让樱井翔主动解开那个该死的式神契约，趁着对方还未恢复之际，一刀捅进敌人心脏泯恩仇，然后转身离去，回到山里继续修炼，争取早日成为稻荷大神的。

可是昨天晚上之后，一切都乱套了。

樱井翔已经展露出了些许昔日“樱井三席”的峥嵘，松本润在面对这样的阴阳师时，第一反应不是咬牙切齿拼尽全力才能压抑住怒火，反而变得有些茫然无措，甚至隐隐有些惊惧。

不知不觉间，猎人和猎物的身份，悄悄地就调转了过来。

但当时即使面对带着十四只式神的樱井三席，即使最后被对方抓住，身受重伤无力反抗只能被锁住四肢和脖颈，封印在山洞里，松本润也未曾害怕过。他只是痛恨自己因大意而着了道，只是愤怒，心有不甘。

那么，为什么昨天晚上他躺在地板上，面对居高临下看着自己的樱井翔时，会有那种被对方牢牢捏在手心里的错觉，又因此而从心中生出了丝丝缕缕的畏惧之情呢？

松本润百思不得其解，头都想痛了也没想明白。

当夕阳的余晖刺入眼中，松本润才惊觉，原来已经到了这个时候。

樱井翔烧的那一壶滚烫的水都已经变得温吞，松本润倒了一杯喝光，也不知是不是心理作用，一直不太舒服的肚子因为这一杯温水消停了不少。

松本润心下有些复杂，在起床和继续躺下之间徘徊半晌，终于决定还是不要委屈了自己，放纵也无所谓。

重新倒回柔软的床铺，琢磨着之前没琢磨明白的事，最后又稀里糊涂地睡了过去。

妖狐的伤基本养好了，但他前阵子吃下去的妖丹还没有完全消化，睡觉可以帮助他将其转化成自己的妖力。

而樱井翔，一夜未归。

第二天一早，天刚蒙蒙亮，樱井翔带着一身露水回到了住处。

彼时松本润已经醒了，正在院子里修行体术，挥舞着一把不知道从哪弄来的竹刀。

樱井翔就靠着院门看松本润在不大的院子中练习，直到对方停下休息，有些惊讶地发现了他。

“翔君，你回来了！”

“嗯。”樱井翔淡淡应了一声，将手里的东西交给松本润，就又转身离开了。

“我去前面看看，有没有新的委托。”樱井翔随意挥了挥手，不用松本润跟着。

“哦……”松本润看着他的背影发了会儿愣，下意识地应着。

松本润坐在门口，解开樱井翔递给他的包袱，从里面滚出了几个黄澄澄的果实。

原来是一兜柿子。

素白的手指抓起一个橙黄色的果实，松本润犹豫片刻，将柿子用衣袖随意擦擦，然后咬了一口。

汁水充盈口腔，蜜一样甜。

松本润忍不住一口接着一口，很快就吃光了一个柿子。

看着包袱里还剩下的那十几个，要不，再吃一颗？

等樱井翔回来的时候，就只剩下一张包袱皮，满地的柿子蒂，以及一只吃撑的松本润了。

诧异的目光在柿子蒂和松本润之间来回移动，生生将妖狐给看红了脸。

“不怪我啊，是柿子太好吃了……”松本润红着脸小声嘟囔着，抓起摊成一片的包袱皮就揉成一团攥在了手里。

有些幼稚可爱的举动，逗得樱井翔“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“是我的错，抱歉啊，润，我不应该，不应该摘了这么好吃的柿子，还，还让你吃撑的……”

樱井翔边说边乐，他显然看见了松本润衣袍下隐隐鼓起的小肚子。

松本润脸更红了。

“好啦，逗你的，你去一下药堂，就说我让你来取药材的，我刚才已经交代了，他们知道该给你什么。”樱井翔适时止住了笑，他上前两步，揉了揉松本润的头发，就脱鞋进了屋。

松本润却没有马上站起来，他还沉浸在刚才樱井翔的手抚在他头顶的触感里，下意识地看向了屋内的阴阳师。

接触到对方的视线，樱井翔又笑了一下，“快去吧，我接了一个委托，等你回来了，咱们就出发。”

目送松本润的背影消失在院门口了，樱井翔脸上还没收回去的笑，就变得有些兴奋又傻乎乎的，他搓了搓手指，回忆着松本润顺滑的黑发贴在他掌心的感觉，又将手掌贴在鼻子上，深吸了一口气。

刚才松本润脸上的红晕他看得清清楚楚，不禁感叹相叶说得果然没错，成熟的男人才让人心动，松本润害羞的表情，不就是最好的证据吗。

樱井翔心里美滋滋的，决定要维持自己这个“成熟男人”的形象，他期待着松本润对他害羞，对他崇拜，为他痴迷……

想到这里，樱井翔自己的脸倒发起了烧。

算了算了，那些都是以后的事，首先得要强大起来，有了保护小润的能力，才有资格谈喜欢，不是么。

松本润从阴阳寮的药堂那领了一大堆驱寒的药材，边往回走边琢磨，现在不是才秋天吗，即使要自己炼制御寒药，也太早了点吧？

等走回住处，看见樱井翔正在打包蓑衣斗笠和雪履，才后知后觉，手里驱寒的药材，是为了这次的委托准备的？

见松本润回来了，樱井翔也不废话，他将药材简单处理了一下，每一样都分作两份，装在不同的小袋子里，又用一个稍微大一点的布袋把小袋子都装在一起，自己留一份，松本润留一份。松本润的那份，每个小袋子里，还有一张额外的小纸条，上面简单写了药材的用法。

“这个你拿好，虽然你是妖怪应该不怎么怕冷，但是以防万一，还有这些，是专门给式神恢复妖力用的，千万不要弄丢……”樱井翔絮絮叨叨，事无巨细地叮嘱松本润。

“翔君，”松本润忍不住打断了对方的话，“咱们这次的委托，到底要去哪啊？”

“富士山。”

“诶？那为什么不找江户的阴阳师？”松本润瞠目，这也太远了吧！

“就是江户的阴阳师来求救的，他们搞不定了，来找会用火的式神，我就接了这个委托。”给松本润解释的时候，樱井翔手下也没停，将行李都装进了藤条箱。

“只有咱们两个去？”松本润言下之意，就咱们俩，能搞得定吗？

“委托人来得匆忙，只能带两个人去富士山。对自己有点信心，嗯？”樱井翔将箱子背到背上，冲着松本润露出了一个鼓励的眼神。

“嗯。”松本润回以一笑，等樱井翔转身先走时却在他背后撇嘴，觉得他心里没点数。

我那是对自己没信心吗，我是对你没信心啊你个笨蛋！

樱井翔大概并不知道，不论自己表现得有多成熟，松本润对他的看法自始至终都没变过——

弱鸡一个。

见到委托人之后，松本润才明白，为什么樱井翔说，“只能把两个人带到富士山”。

委托人的式神是一只巨大的姑获鸟，它最多只能负担三个人的重量。

飞往富士山的路上，委托人坐在鸟背，樱井翔坐在姑获鸟抓着的一个大篮子里，松本润则变回原形被樱井翔抱着。

暖烘烘、毛茸茸的白狐狸在怀，让樱井翔很难不想入非非。

然而，一旦对上了他那双湿漉漉的紫色眸子，樱井翔就想起了那个晚上在发情期被自己强上了的松本润，顿觉自己满脑子的肮脏龌龊，乘人家生理本能之危，哄骗半懂不懂的小朋友。

于是马上正襟危坐，默念“色即是空，空即是色”。

松本润则用毛尾巴盖住了自己的大白眼，禽兽啊，不对，禽兽不如，这种情况下都硬的起来！

大半天的飞行，姑获鸟最后落到了一个富士山脚下的小村子里，稍作休整。

晚上，这个姓江户的委托人，给樱井翔和松本润讲了这次委托的任务。

从春末到秋初，已经有五个村子里的十几个男人，在富士山上失踪了。

活不见人，死不见尸。

他们几乎都是家里的顶梁柱，有樵夫，有猎户，有药农，这些失踪的男人里，有的是独自上山的时候失踪的，有的则是两三个人结伴一起失踪的。

本来富士山里就容易迷路，上山的人也随时都做好了可能会下不来的准备，但往年也只是失踪那么两三人，且有男有女，这短短不到半年的时间里失踪超过十五人，还都是男人，就显得有些不同寻常了。

一个游方和尚沿路到这五个村子里化缘，将男人失踪的情况听了一路，离开第五个村子后，和尚就去了江户城，找到城里的阴阳寮，和寮长说了这一情况。

和尚怀疑，是妖怪干的。因为失踪的男人们还有一个共同点，他们都经常会去雪线附近或者雪线以上。

“失踪的都是男人，雪线以上，这是……”听江户说到这里，樱井翔显然猜到了什么。

“是雪女么。”松本润接下了樱井翔的话，笃定的语气。

“是啊，是雪女，很奇怪吧。”江户露出了一个奇异的笑容。

雪女袭击人类，这件事本身就透着古怪。

人类不太知道，但妖怪和阴阳师却都十分清楚，世间关于雪女的传说，其实全是误会。

相传雪女会诱骗独自上雪山的男性，接吻后把男人东城冰块，然后吸食其灵魂，以增长自己的妖力。

但雪女是冰雪中诞生的妖怪，她们的成长只需要寒冷的温度就可以了，若是把刚诞生的雪女丢进常年存冰的冰窖里，过个百八十年，也照样能长成大妖怪。

男人的灵魂对雪女来说根本就没用。

那这传闻是哪来的？

雪女不下山，她们并不知道世人眼中的自己到底是个什么形象，她们主动去找落单的男人，只不过是想谈恋爱罢了。

她们有着肖似人类的外貌，便本能地去寻找和自己长得一样的异性。毕竟能化形的妖怪比两条腿的男人少了太多，雪女能找到的几乎全是人类，找到后就问他，我想和你谈恋爱，可不可以。

雪女貌美，正直之人如有家室就会拒绝，雪女也不死缠烂打，被拒绝了就离开，男人下山后和雪女相遇的记忆会主动消失。

而什么都不懂的毛头小子和色鬼则会忙不迭地答应，雪女当然高兴啊，我有男人了！

带回家，摸摸手，亲一亲，咦，怎么变成冰块啦？送一口妖气，怎么还是冰块？原来你不喜欢我，好伤心，那你就在我家里歇一歇吧，等你想走了就自己走。

已经被冻成冰块的死人当然没法主动离开，雪女的妖气有很强的同化能力，往往一个冬天过去，冰块里的人就变成了真正的冰，积雪消融又化成了水，没有雪的时候雪女就陷入沉睡，来年冬天看家里没人了，还以为是对方走了，又高高兴兴地继续找人谈恋爱。

有阴阳师推测，大概是某个人看见了雪女和男人接吻后男人被冻住、雪女又向他们吹气的全过程，把雪女吹出的妖气白雾当成了她们在吸食灵魂，流言就渐渐这么传开了。

八岐大蛇活跃的年代里，那条蛇也想把雪女吸纳进自己麾下来着，后来发现这些姑娘全都是又单纯又傻气还害羞得要命的恋爱脑，就把她们给放弃了。

后来蛇被封印，本州岛境内掀起了一场灭妖热潮，有阴阳师抓了雪女想严刑拷打逼问她都吃了多少人，就问出了这个让人无语的真相。

这阴阳师也不是个死脑筋，他当即就放了雪女，还趁冬天带着她来到人类的村子，给她讲人和妖怪的区别，告诉她普通人经受不住雪女没有收敛任何妖气的吻。

阴阳师带着雪女了解人类世界的同时，也写信告知他认识的同僚，说明这一情况。

后来，雪女们都知道了类似“恋爱守则”的东西，也再没有出现过雪女杀人的传闻了。

可以说雪女是除了式神之外，第一个与人类和平相处的妖怪。雪女们几乎都成了冬天村庄城镇里的常客，她们也喜欢热闹。

所以当和尚将自己的推测说出来的时候，阴阳师们的第一反应，都没往雪女那想，因为这根本不可能。

结果现实给了他们一个响亮的大嘴巴。

还就是雪女。

她把上雪山的阴阳师给连锅端了，连能化形的式神都没放过。

只有一只管狐一直躲在竹管里逃过一劫，竹管一路往山下滚，等到雪女彻底离开后，管狐赶紧回阴阳寮把事情经过给说了。

阴阳寮再次派出几个阴阳师，带上了阴阳寮里唯一的凤凰火，可这雪女十分强大，凤凰火也折在了山里。

江户城的阴阳师无计可施，只得到皇都求救。

阴阳师江户离开后，樱井翔问松本润，“害怕吗？”

松本润摇了摇头，“不怕啊，敢来挑衅，我就烧化她！”

说完指尖还燃起了一小簇苍蓝色的狐火，只是这豆子大小火焰，屋里就骤然升高了温度。

“真厉害。”称赞完，樱井翔就站起来，向屋外走去。

“我出去一趟，你要是困了就先睡吧，不用等我。”

樱井翔不等松本润回答，就走出屋子，关上了房门。

松本润看着关闭的房门，深深皱起了眉头。他有预感，这一整夜，樱井翔怕是都不会回来了。

这家伙从什么时候开始，有了这个彻夜不归的习惯的？他到底干什么去了？

樱井翔离开屋子以后，就快步向着他之前看好的一处废弃的地窖走了过去。

地窖里虽然什么都没有，但木门完好，进去之后关上门，里面就漆黑一片，一点光线都透不进来。

樱井翔找了个平整的地方席地而坐，从怀里拿出了一个用绳子系紧的小布口袋。

绳结打得十分特殊，樱井翔解了好一会儿才解开。

绳子解开后，樱井翔在袋子里掏了掏，拿出了两根比牙签稍微粗一点，却只有拇指一个指节那么长的小骨头。

这两根小骨头是一模一样的漆黑色泽，比最浓的夜色，还要暗沉。

将小骨头放在一边，樱井翔先是仔细地绳结重新系好，将布袋妥善地藏入怀中，才又拿起那两根骨头，放在掌心。

布袋子里装的，正是原来封印在小木盒中，由二宫带给相叶，相叶又送给樱井翔的野衾遗骨。

两根骨头在樱井翔的掌心轻轻震颤，频率越来越高，振幅越来越大，它们跳起来，在就要脱离掌心掉下去时，骨头突然分散成了比尘埃还细小的纯黑色颗粒。

小颗粒在一个无形的范围内不规则地游移片刻，之后，就尽数没入了樱井翔的掌心。

他闭上眼，深吸一口气。

当那双眼再睁开的一瞬间，占满眼球的黑色，又迅速重新缩成了瞳仁的大小。

这个伸手不见五指的地窖，在樱井翔眼中，亮如白昼。

——TBC


End file.
